


Krew Klanu Gromu

by RepublikaSera



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: FC - Freeform, Fan Characters, Klan Nieba, Klan Pioruna, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Wojownicy, fanowskie postacie, klan, konflikt, medyk, przywódca, uczniowie, włóczędzy, zastępca
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublikaSera/pseuds/RepublikaSera
Summary: Klan Gromu jest młodym klanem pod opieką Srebrnej Skórki. Nie mają chwalebnej, długiej historii i właśnie dlatego z całych sił chcą, aby ich przyszli krewni pewnego dnia mogli wspomnieć obecne czasy. Nie jest to tak proste jakby się mogło wydawać. Spokój ich codziennego życia zakłóca im właśnie to co w teorii miałoby zapewnić im kolejny krok do spełnienia celu.Sosnowa Gwiazda jest zobowiązany obietnicą, którą ma zamiar dotrzymać do końca swoich dni. Czerwony Mak czuje zobowiązanie wobec klanu jako zastępca. Medyk musi spełnić swoją role i zadbać o dobro swoich pobratymców za wszelką cene. Gdy klan nawiedza niespodziewany konflikt, wszyscy muszą stanąć na przeciw siebie, chociaż każde z nich wierzy, że ich wybór jest tym, który wszystko uratuje.WOLNO pisane
Kudos: 2





	1. Wprowadzenie

**Klan Gromu**  
Przywódca: Sosnowa Gwiazda - ciemnorudy kot z blizną na pysku  
Zastępca: Czerwony Mak - szylkretowy kot  
Medyk: Biały Strumień - biała kotka  
Uczeń Medyka: Paprociowa Łapa - ciemny kot

Wojownicy:  
Brzozowy Pysk - pointcolor kotka  
Ciemna Sadzawka - ciemny kot w pręgi  
Sójcze Skrzydło - szarawy kot w pręgi  
Sowi Cień - ciemna kotka  
Jesionowe Futro - szary kot  
Piaskowa Burza - rudy kot  
Szczawiowy Ogon - brązowo-biała kotka w łaty  
Jasny Nos - biała kotka  
Brunatne Pióro - brązowawy kot

Starszyzna:  
Biała Stopa - rudy kot z białą skarpetką

Uczniowie:  
Klonowa Łapa - brązowa kotka w łaty

Kocięta:  
Szarek  
Orlik

 **Klan Nieba**  
Przywódca: Ostowa Gwiazda - biało-czarny, duży kot  
Zastępca: Jastrzębi Krzyk - brązowy kot w pręgi z białym brzuchem i skarpetkami  
Medyk: Wierzbowy Ogon - brązowy kot

 **Potrzebne informacje:**  
Klany z tego opowiadania nie mają żadnego związku z klanami z oryginalnej książki

Wszelkie zbieżności z oryginalnym kanonem: kotami, sytuacjami oraz nawet istniejącymi już fanfiction i tym podobnym są przypadkowe! Postacie były tworzone od podstaw bez wzorowania się na jakiejkowiek rzeczy z oryginalnych jak i fanowskich książek. Zostały zachowane jedynie podstawy funkcjonowania świata z oficjalnej serii, które również w pewnych aspektach uległy zmianie.

Klan Gwiazdy nie istnieje wśród wierzeń klanów. Jest tylko Klan Gwiazd oraz Srebrna Skórka, która często jest personifikowana jako kot i stawiana wyżej niż klan martwych wojowników.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Czerwony Mak.
> 
> Daily life z życia klanu

Kot spojrzał na wyjście z obozu. Udeptane przejście ukryte było wśród traw, ogrodzone gałęziami ostrokrzewów i innych roślin, by nikt nie wszedł od innej strony. No chyba, że chciał zmoczyć sobie futro. Przeniósł wzrok na drugą stronę. Oczywiście nie zobaczył wody rzeki, aczkolwiek wiedział, że za zaroślami oraz pojedynczą wierzbą jest jej koryto, które znajdowało się nieco niżej od ich obozu, więc nie było nawet opcji, by ktoś próbował przedostać się tamtędy. 

— Witaj Czerwony Maku — przywitał go przywódca, więc kot odwrócił się w jego stronę. Wschodzące słońce oświetlało jego rdzawe futro sprawiając, że wyglądało jak płomienna czerwień. Było to naprawdę wspaniałe, przysługujące najważniejszemu wojownikowi w klanie. Tego, który prowadzi innych, torując drogę ku wielkości i wskazując czyny według kodeksu. - Poranny patrol już wysłany? — zapytał, przystając na chwile. Nie dosiadł się jednak do swojego wojownika.

— Witaj Sosnowa Gwiazdo — skinął mu głową zastępca. — Właśnie miałem szukać wojowników do tego. Dzisiaj też wybiorę się wraz z nimi. Chcę osobiście upewnić się czy włóczędzy opuścili nasze tereny.

Sosnowa Gwiazda nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową i odszedł. Wojownik odprowadził go wzrokiem, a potem wstał i ruszył w stronę legowiska dorosłych kotów Klanu Gromu — spod rozłożystego krzewu wyszła właśnie dwójka z nich: Brzozowy Pysk i Jesionowe Futro. Drugi wyraźnie miał zamiar skierować się w stronę upatrzonego celu, ale zastępca zwrócił na siebie uwagę miauknięciem.

— Brzozowy Pysku! Jesionowe Futro! Pójdziecie ze mną na poranny patrol — oznajmił.

— Dzień doby Czerwony Maku, czy ktoś jeszcze z nami idzie? — spytała  pointcolor kotka, patrząc na niego swoimi przenikliwymi, błękitnymi oczami.

— Zawołaj któregoś z silniejszych wojowników. — Wojowniczka zawróciła do wejścia i wpełzła ponownie do legowiska. Szylkretowy kot spojrzał na Jesionowe Futro. Ten szybko odwrócił wzrok, na chwilę ku polanie medyczki, a potem gdziekolwiek indziej.

— Nie martw się Jesionowe Futro. Klan docenia, że wypełniasz obietnice, ale zostaw opiekę Białemu Strumieniowi. Na pewno daje sobie rade. — wojownik spróbował mu przypomnieć o obowiązkach jakie posiadał ze względu na bycie częścią klanu.

Jesionowe Futro parę księżyców temu przyprowadził do obozu kocięta, kiedy pora Zielonych Liści spowodowała lekki głód wśród kotów. Sosnowa Gwiazda oczywiście je przyjął, a wojownik obiecał zająć się nimi, jak ich własny ojciec. Tak też robił, jednak Czerwony Mak odnosił wrażenie, że za bardzo wziął sobie do serca te słowa, przez co musiał mu ciągle napomykać kim jest i gdzie żyje.

Ogonem dał mu znać, aby podążył za nim do wyjścia z obozu, gdzie czekali aż Piaskowa Burza, którego obudziła Brzozowy Pysk, wraz ze swoją uczennicą Klonową Łapą, dołączą do nich. Młoda kotka wyprzedziła swojego mentora i zatrzymała się przy zastępcy zupełnie rozbudzona i gotowa do działania.

— Dzień dobry! — przywitała się z obojgiem wojowników — Czerwony Maku, będziesz obserwował mnie dzisiaj? — Spojrzała na kocura wyczekująco. Jednakże Czerwony Mak pokręcił głową

— Nie martw się, na pewno zostaniesz wojownikiem, ale jeszcze musisz poczekać — odparł. Klonowa Łapa strasznie paliła się do ukończenia szkolenia. Praktycznie zawsze, gdy wychodziła z obozu w towarzystwie zastępcy lub przywódcy pytała, czy będzie obserwowana w celu ocenienia jej  umiejętności. Oczywiście, ani Sosnowa Gwiazda, ani Czerwony Mak, nie odpowiadali nigdy twierdząco, w końcu kotka musiała pokazać co naprawdę umie bez takiego motywu jak zdanie testu.

— Klonowa Łapo! Bądź bardziej cierpliwa. Kiedy przyjdzie czas, na pewno cię poinformujemy! — Brzozowy Pysk, matka uczennicy, zganiła ją wzrokiem.

— I trochę więcej szacunku dla zastępcy! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Za każdym razem to samo —dodał Piaskowa Burza. Klonowa Łapa odsunęła się parę kroków, opuściła ogon, a jej uszy przylgnęły płasko do czaszki. Patrząc na rodzicielkę i mentora, pokiwała pokornie głową, chociaż i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że to długo nie potrwa.

Czerwony Mak zaczął przeciskać się przez dziurę między gałęziami, by poprowadzić patrol. Postanowił udać się w stronę granicy z Klanem Nieba. Idąc po brzegu rzeki, którą skutecznie zasłaniały wysokie trawy, uważnie rozglądał się dookoła licząc, iż może dostrzeże jakąś zwierzynę. Klonowa Łapa robiła dokładnie to samo, jednak ona co i raz odbiegała od nich, węsząc przy ziemi. Jej wysoko uniesiony ogon zdradzał położenie. Czerwony Mak spojrzał ukradkiem na Piaskową Burzę. Rudy kot co i raz zerkał na swoją uczennicę, ale nie zwracał jej uwagi. Zastępca uznał, iż kotka musiała robić to specjalnie, aby nie musieli się o nią martwić. Wreszcie dotarli do łagodnego zejścia w stronę wody znajdującego się tam, gdzie rosły stare wierzby. Było ich tylko trzy, ponieważ Dwunożni ścieli jedną, a dwie inne już dawno temu upadły. I właśnie jedna z nich leżała w rzece umożliwiając przejście na drugą stronę. Jedynym problemem było przeskoczenie miejsca, gdzie drzewo już nie sięgało.

— Piaskowa Burzo, Brzozowy Pysku, Jesionowe Futro przeskoczycie jako pierwsi na drugą stronę. Potem Klonowa Łapa, a ja na końcu — oznajmił, gdy stanęli przy pniu. Najstarsza kotka weszła jako pierwsza i zręcznie przeskoczyła ponad wodą, lądując na brzegu bez moczenia chociażby ogona, tak samo pozostali dwaj wojownicy. Przyszedł czas na uczennicę. Terminatorzy przychodzili tu dopiero, gdy byli wystarczająco duzi i silni, aby dać radę znaleźć się jak najbliżej brzegu. I tak bardzo często kończyło się to na wyciąganiu ich. Na szczęście dla nich, nurt był zwykle spokojny. Problem leżał jednak w głębokości.

Klonowa Łapa stanęła na pniu, wbijając automatycznie pazury w korę. Przez chwile stała w miejscu aż w końcu wystrzeliła i w biegu, odbiła się w górę, by wylądować wszystkimi czterema łapami w wodzie na brzegu. Uczennica syknęła niezadowolona.

— Lisie łajno! — Szybko wyskoczyła na suchą ziemię, a piasek zaczął przyklejać jej się do poduszeczek.

— Za szybko się wybiłaś — skomentował Piaskowa Burza. Zastępca szybko do nich dołączył i ruszył dalej.

Kiedy dotarli do granicy, słońce przestało oślepiać z horyzontu. Cała trójka odnawiała ślady zapachowe, kiedy Klonowa Łapa rozglądała się za potencjalną zwierzyną, którą mogłaby okazjonalnie złapać i zaprezentować swoje umiejętności łowieckie. Czerwony Mak dostrzegł, że zaczęła się czaić na mysz w korzeniach drzewa, gdy poczuł świeży zapach nie należący do kotów jego klanu

— Włóczędzy! — zawołał.

— Wciąż tutaj są — dodała Brzozowy Pysk. Jej sierść na grzbiecie zjeżyła się. Matka Czerwonego Maku opowiadała mu, że Brzozowy Pysk kiedyś sama była włóczęgą, ale dołączyła do klanu dzięki Płomiennej Gwieździe, założycielce Klanu Gromu. Był pod wrażeniem, jak bardzo  pointcolor kotka była lojalna wobec niego. Już nie raz dostrzegał jej wielkie przywiązanie do obecnego domu. Kto by pomyślał, że włóczędzy mogą być tacy, jak ta wojowniczka!

Jesionowe Futro wydał się poddenerwowany informacją o obecności obcych. Nigdy nie lubił patrolować granic. Piaskowa Burza przywołał swoją uczennice, która właśnie dorwała swoją zdobycz.

— Co czujesz? — Klonowa Łapa odłożyła mysz i otworzyła pysk, aby lepiej rozpoznać zapachy.

— Nieznajome koty? To świeża woń.

— Doskonale — pochwalił ją mentor. — Musimy uważać, więc skup się na obserwowaniu i węszeniu. Mogą tu jeszcze być. 

— A jeśli uda nam się ich spotkać, musimy im pokazać, że te tereny należą do Klanu Gromu! — Matka wojowniczo wysunęła pazury, ale zaraz je schowała. Machając ogonem, poszła dalej. Za nią ruszyła reszta. Klonowa Łapa znowu odbiegła, wyprzedzając ich. Nagle zwolniła kroku i podniosła ogon, jakby zaalarmowana. Z lekką dezorientacją spojrzała na patrol.

— Nie czuję włóczęgów — powiedziała. Piaskowa Burza pokręcił głową.

— Zapewne poszli w inną stronę. Gdybyś tak nie wybiegła...

— Nie Piaskowa Burzo - przerwał mu Czerwony Mak, dołączając do uczennicy. — Ona ma racje, nie ma tu zapachu włóczęgów, ale...

— Klan Nieba! — splunęła Brzozowy Pysk. — Co z tupet! Myślą, że skoro byli tu pierwszym klanem, to mogą sobie przekraczać granice jak chcą! Niech ja ich tylko dorwę w swoje pazury! 

Klan Gromu był drugim klanem, jaki pojawił się na tych terytoriach. Pierwszym był Klan Nieba, z którego właśnie pochodziła Płomienna Gwiazda, poprzedniczka Sosnowej Gwiazdy. Nim tak się stało, treny Klanu Nieba nie miały granic, a koty mogły zapuszczać się tak daleko jak chciały. Srebrna Skórka niedawno zagościła wśród nich i dopiero przekazywała historie swoich klanów wraz z kodeksem i całą swoją wiedzą. Płomienna Gwiazda, inspirowana jej słowami, stworzyła właśnie ich dom.

Czerwony Mak ochoczo chłonął każdą opowieść o przeszłości. Był właściwie pierwszym pokoleniem, które mogło nazywać się prawdziwymi kotami Klanu Gromu i pierwszym takim kotem, który zostanie przywódcą. Wziął głębszy oddech , skupił się. Sosnowa Gwiazda zauważył w nim duży potencjał, a ze względu na swój młody wiek, kocur musiał udowadniać, że powierzenie mu tak ważnej roli w klanie, było dobrą decyzja.

— Spokojnie Brzozowy Pysku. Jeśli ich znajdziemy, pokażemy, że żyją tu dwa klany. A jeśli tak się nie stanie przekażemy wszystko Sosnowej Gwieździe. — Zastępca dał znak ogonem, aby ruszyli dalej. Ukradkiem spoglądał na wojowniczą kotkę, żeby wiedzieć, czy nie ma niczego głupiego w planach. Racja, była wspaniałą członkinią klanu, ale momentami zbyt ochoczą do walki. Całe szczęście, jej córka, Klonowa Łapa odziedziczyła tylko zapał i nie wykazywała takich chęci.

Reszta patrolu minęła spokojnie, a gdy wrócili do obozu, słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Klonowa Łapa poszła zanieść swoją upolowaną mysz do sterty z jedzeniem. Czerwony Mak dał znać towarzyszom, iż mogą już iść. Koty udały się w tą samą stronę co uczennica, aby zjeść. Widział, że młoda kotka dumnie wypiera pierś, gdy usłyszała prawdopodobnie jakąś pochwałę od mentora. Należało jej się.   
Jesionowe Futro szybko zabrał ze sobą dwie zdobycze i udał się do medyczki.

Czerwony Mak skierował się w stronę legowiska przywódcy, przed którym leżał Sosnowa Gwiazda i kończył jeść swój posiłek. Kocur uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swojego zastępcę. Ogonem dał mu znać, aby się przysiadł.

— Wciąż czuć zapach włóczęgów, ale żadnego nie spotkaliśmy — oznajmił szylkretowy kot. Przywódca przełknął ostatni kęs zanim odpowiedział, ale Czerwony Mak zauważył, że zmarszczył nos z niezadowolenia.

— Trzeba to szybko załatwić — mruknął, oblizując wąsy. — Jeśli stąd nie odejdą, nie starczy jedzenia dla naszego klanu na czas Nagich Drzew, zwłaszcza, że mamy kociaki na głowie. — Spojrzał w stronę miejsca, gdzie mieszkała Biały Strumień. — Dołączę do następnych patroli i załatwię to osobiście, jeżeli nic się nie zmieni. — Czerwony Mak chwile milczał. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien wspomnieć o Klanie Nieba. — Czy to już wszystko?

— Sosnowa Gwiazdo, jest coś jeszcze. — Odważył się. Przywódca czekał, a Czerwony Mak przebierał niepewnie łapami. - Na naszym terytorium wyczuliśmy jeszcze inne koty. Klan Nieba przekroczył granicę. — Na te słowa kocur zjeżył sierść i zaczął machać gniewnie ogonem. Zastępca wiedział, że ta informacja bardzo mu się nie spodoba, ale musiał j ą  mimo wszystko przekazać. Na pewno natknąłby się na ich zapach, a następne patrole graniczne czy łowieckie, na pewno by przyszły od razu o tym powiedzieć.

—Daleko od granicy? — zapytał.

— Niezbyt, ale ślad był świeży.

— Przeklęty  Ostowa Gwiazda — splunął. — Dziękuję ci, możesz odejść. Porozmawiam z nim na następnym zgromadzeniu. Przekaż reszcie, aby zwracali na to uwagę. Klan Gromu nie będzie tolerował tej samowolki. — Czerwony Mak spojrzał na niego z obawą, ale nic nie powiedział. Skinął głową i odszedł, mając nadzieje, że Sosnowa Gwiazda nie zrobi niczego głupiego.  Ostowa Gwiazda był bardzo porywczy, a takie oskarżenie może wzbudzić niepotrzebny konflikt tylko z powodu charakterów obu przywódców, którzy za sobą nie przepadali.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Biały Strumień.
> 
> Daily life klanu

— Mak na ból, korzeń łopianu na ugryzienia szczurów, nagietek... – zamyślił się chwile. Kotka przyjaźnie musnęła ogonem młodego po ciemnym barku. 

— Dobrze ci idzie, kontynuuj – powiedziała, zachęcając do dalszych słów. 

— Nagietek na rany – zakończył. 

— Świetnie ci poszło, Paprociowa Łapo – pochwaliła swojego ucznia, ale ten nie podzielił jej entuzjazmu. 

— Mogło mi pójść znacznie lepiej – odparł. Biały Strumień westchnęła. Uczniowi bardzo zależało na byciu medykiem, dlatego bardzo się starał, aby zapamiętać wszystkie zioła bezbłędnie. A to nie bezbłędna znajomość jest głównym i decydującym czynnikiem, czy nadaje się na jej następcę. Ilekroć by tego nie powtarzała — ten odpowiadał swoje. Zdawało jej się, że przez swoje “porażki” zawsze stawał się bardziej niezadowolony, a przecież radził sobie tak dobrze. Był bardzo ambitny i potrafił temu sprostać. 

— Dlaczego tak mówisz Paprociowa Łapo? – zapytał niespodziewanie mały, szary kociak zwany Orle Kocie, który jeszcze chwile temu zajmował się walką na niby z bratem nieopodal. – Ja bym w życiu tyle nie spamiętał! 

— Właśnie! – zawtórował drugi, Szare Kocię. Oba maluchy mieszkały w legowisku medyka wraz z Białym Strumieniem i Paprociową Łapą, od kiedy jeden z wojowników przyniósł je do obozu. Medyczka musiała bardzo się starać, aby dobrze zająć się tą dwójką, zwłaszcza, że w klanie nie było żadnej królowej. Na szczęście Klan Gwiazdy postanowił jej pomóc i duchy dawnych medyków wspomogły ją swoją wiedzą, aby zdołała utrzymać kociaki przy życiu. Po dziś dzień była im wdzięczna za ofiarowaną pomoc. 

— Nie powinnyście tam siedzieć przypadkiem? – Terminator wskazał ogonem przejście w trawie, gdzie spali medycy, chcąc zmienić temat 

— Ale kiedy tam jest strasznie nudno! – Biały Strumień widziała lekkie zirytowanie Paprociowej Łapy i już miała się zająć tą rozbrykaną dwójką, kiedy oba kociaki wystrzeliły w kierunku wejścia do legowiska medyka. Starsze koty zwróciły swoje głowy w tamtą stronę. Nie zdziwiło ich wcale, gdy okazało się, że dwójka rodzeństwa pobiegła do przybranego ojca. Jesionowe Futro trzymał w pysku dwie zdobycze i podszedł do medyczki, aby położyć jedną przed jej łapami, drugą odłożył obok siebie. 

— Proszę. 

— Jesionowe Futro! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie musisz mi przynosić zwierzyny. Opieka nad nimi to część mojej misji w tym klanie. Poza tym mam od tego swojego ucznia, nieprawdaż? — pacnęła ogonem przyjaźnie terminatora, widząc, że wojownik miał zamiar zaprotestować. Paprociowa Łapa zestrzygł wąsami w milczeniu. 

— Możemy zjeść tą mysz? Jesteśmy już wystarczająco duzi! — zapytał Szarek opierając się przednimi łapkami o tylną nogę przybranego ojca, patrząc błagalnie. Jesionowe Futro pokręcił głową. 

— To nornica. Następnym razem, dobrze? 

— Ale Biały Strumień już nam pozwala! — zaprotestował ponownie młody. 

— I to nie raz! 

— Od dawna przecież! 

Wojownik westchnął. Zdecydowanie był lekko nadopiekuńczy wobec nich i wciąż traktował ich tak jakby byli młodsi o parę księżycy. 

— No dobrze, śmiało. Potem coś zjem — dodał z uśmiechem. Biały Strumień sama zajęła się spożywaniem podarunku od niego. 

— Nie są aż tak mali, aby nie jeść zdobyczy — mruknęła. — Za niedługo pewnie zostaną uczniami 

— Zostaniemy? Za niedługo?! — Orlik podniósł łepek i postawił ogon na te słowa. Paprociowa Łapa wstał i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia z legowiska medyka. 

— Kiedy to się stanie wreszcie opuścicie to miejsce i będę mieć święty spokój — powiedział wychodząc. Oba pozostałe koty wyczuły lekką nutę rozbawienia w jego głosie. To nie tak w końcu, że terminator nie lubił kociaków. Sam jeszcze nie wydoroślał. Po prostu swoją przyszłą role traktował bardzo poważnie i odpowiedzialnie, więc udawał starszego, niż jest. 

— Byłeś na dzisiejszym patrolu? — zapytała Biała Strumień, spoglądając na gościa. Wojownik niechętnie kiwnął głową. Od jakiegoś dłuższego czasu strasznie nie przepadał za tym obowiązkiem i starał unikać go jak ognia, ale odkąd na terenach Klanu Gromu zaczęli pojawiać się włóczędzy, a parę dni temu nawet pojawił się zapach Klanu Nieba, wszyscy uczestniczyli w patrolach znacznie częściej. 

— Obce koty dalej polują na naszych terytoriach, ale Sosnowa Gwiazda chyba ma już jakiś plan. — Medyczka pokiwała głową, ale jej sierść lekko zjeżyła się na karku. Pomyślała o zapasach ziół, przecież będzie musiała sprawdzić czy w razie czego będzie mogła je uzupełnić, a samotna wyprawa w ich poszukiwaniu wydawała się w tej sytuacji zbyt niebezpieczna. Chociaż ona sama mogła poprosić członków własnego klanu o eskortę, tak obawiała się o Paprociową Łapę. Wysłanie młodego ucznia nawet z wojownikami wydało jej się złym pomysłem. Może lepiej by było, gdyby kazała mu zostać na jakiś czas tutaj, a zbieraniem zajmie się sama? 

— Mam nadzieje, że się uda — dodał Jesionowe Futro. Kociaki żuły ostatnie kęsy zdobyczy i oblizywały się ze smakiem. Wojownik popatrzył z utęsknieniem i burczącym brzuchem na resztki. Biała Sadzawka podsunęła mu swoją niedojedzoną zdobycz. 

— Wyjdę na jakiś czas. Jeśli chcesz możesz zostać z kociakami. – Kot podziękował jej, gdy zniknęła za zaroślami. 

Medyczka zamruczała przyjemnie, kiedy promienie słoneczne padły na jej białe futro. Za jakiś czas siedzenie przed swoimi legowiskami się skończy dla wszystkich. Z okazji korzystało jeszcze paru wojowników, odpoczywających między wykonywaniem swoich klanowych obowiązków. Dzielili się językami, miło spędzając czas. Obok sterty zwierzyny Paprociowa Łapa oraz Klonowa Łapa siłowali się dla zabawy. Jej uczeń przy swojej siostrze zachowywał się praktycznie jak każdy inny kociak w jego wieku. Uczennica działała cuda, ale też przypomniała jej o innym rozwiązaniu dla jej brata. 

Spojrzała w stronę legowiska przywódcy i ku jej zaskoczeniu rdzawy, rosły kocur wylegiwał się przed nim również obserwując młode koty. Wąsy mu drgały, gdy coś mamrotał do siebie, jakby komentował ich walkę i tłumacząc tylko sobie jej przebieg. Biały Strumień była pewna, iż Sosnowa Gwiazda będzie na patrolu lub przynajmniej poza obozem tak jak do tej pory bywało. Zastrzygła uszami. Cóż, nie było sensu rozmyślać nad tym, ale skorzystać z okazji i załatwić swoje sprawy jak najszybciej. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do przywódcy. 

— Witaj Sosnowa Gwiazdo — powiedziała. Kocur skinął jej głową na przywitanie i dał znać, aby dołączyła do niego. Medyczka również ułożyła się na trawie, kiedy on podwijał pod siebie łapy i zwrócił się w stronę członkini jego klanu 

— Co cię sprowadza? — zapytał. 

— Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać na temat Paprociowej Łapy — Sosnowa Gwiazda wydał się lekko zainteresowany przedstawionym tematem, zapewne w pierwszej kolejności pomyślał o mianowaniu go na pełnoprawnego medyka, jednakże oboje wiedzieli, że na to jeszcze nie pora. – Myślę, że to czas, aby wrócił do treningów. 

— Zgadzam się z tobą Biały Strumieniu. Też tak dzisiaj pomyślałem, obserwując walkę naszych uczniów. Idzie mu gorzej niż wcześniej. Poinformuje Sowi Cień, kiedy tylko wróci do obozu, aby ponownie wróciła do obowiązków mentora – Sosnowa Gwiazda ponownie spojrzał w kierunku kociaków. Paprociowa Łapa wykręcając się spod swojej siostry stanowczo zażądał rewanżu, na co Klonowa Łapa z ochotą się zgodziła. 

— Cieszę się z tego powodu. Choć jesteśmy medykami, to każdy z nas urodził się jako wojownik. Pomoc pobratymcom to nie tylko leczenie ich ran, ale też zapobieganie im — powiedziała Biały Strumień pewnie. Sama nie spodziewała się, że obierze taką ścieżkę. Kiedy dowiedziała się o leczeniu oraz snach od Srebrnej Skórki od razu chciała pochłonąć całą wiedze jaką jej dawny mentor, Wierzbowy Ogon, miał do zaoferowania. Czuła dumę, mogąc pochwalić się mianem pierwszego, prawdziwego medyka Klanu Gromu. 

— Dobre słowa — przyznał jej Sosnowa Gwiazda z uznaniem. — Jednakże jeśli chodzi o Srebrną Skórkę, nie dostałaś żadnych wieści? — dodał po chwili, spoglądając na kotkę z nadzieją. Biały Strumień zaprzeczyła. Rdzawy przywódca nie powiedział nic, tylko zamyślił się. 

— Sądzę, że Srebrna Skórka jak i wszyscy przodkowie wiedzą, że sobie poradzisz. — odparła chcąc go pokrzepić, lekko zaniepokojona pytaniem o sny i taką reakcją. Przecież nie powinno zaprzątać to tak jego głowy. Dawni wojownicy nie musieli zawsze wskazywać odpowiedniej drogi, wiedzieli przecież, że ich mądrość została przekazana wraz z ich krwią przez pokolenia. – To tylko włóczędzy. Nie sprawią, że nagle w klanie stanie się coś strasznego — zaprzeczyła własnym wewnętrznym obawom. — Kiedy raz zobaczą ciebie lub innego naszego wojownika z pewnością uciekną szybciej niż wiewiórki na drzewa. 

— Nie wiemy kim są. — oznajmił ponuro kocur, przerywając swojej medyczce. Machnął gniewnie ogonem o ziemie, aż jej futro na karku mimowolnie się zjeżyło – Lepiej ich nie lekceważyć. 

— Masz racje, przepraszam. 

— Nie, dobrze, że starasz się dbać również o nastawienie klanu. Jesteś doskonałą medyczką, nie mógłbym prosić o lepszego kota na twoje miejsce. Mam nadzieje, że nauczysz Paprociową Łapę tego samego. — Biały Strumień zapiekły uszy od tych pochwał. Pysk Sosnowej Gwiazdy nagle znów stał się przyjazny. Nie wiedząc, co powinna zrobić po prostu skinęła głową i odeszła. Czuła się wspaniale, słysząc takie słowa od najwyższego kota w klanie i wiedziała, że zdoła spełnić nadzieje przywódcy wobec Paprociowej Łapy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie skupiałam się nad tym jak Biały Strumień podołała wychowaniu małych kociaków. Nie jest to istotne dla historii, a nie chciałam wrzucać tam randomowej karmicielki [która później by dedła], bo jednak mam ustalone drzewo genealogiczne całego klanu. Wystarczy mi, że Klan Nieba ma dodatkowe koty znikąd


	4. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Sosnowa Gwiazda.
> 
> Zgromadzenie

Sosnowa Gwiazda dał znak ogonem swoim wojownikom. Wszystkie koty wyprostowały się rozluźniając przy tym mięśnie. Przywódca nakazał im czatować w ukryciu, kiedy przy granicy dostrzegli patrol Klanu Nieba. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że wejdą na ich terytorium, więc chcieli przyłapać ich na gorącym uczynku, jednak tym razem tak się nie stało. Wiele kotów zaczęło uważać, że była to jednorazowa sytuacja. W końcu zdarzyło się to parę wschodów księżyca temu, ale przywódca i starsi wojownicy pozostawali czujni.  Ostowa Gwiazda mógł w każdej chwili chcieć wykonać ruch, nawet jeżeli wolą Srebrnej Skórki było, aby na tych ziemiach zamieszkiwały dwa klany.

— Sądzę, że nie ma potrzeby dłużej zamartwiać się Klanem Nieba — powiedział Brunatne Pióro, podchodząc do rudego kocura.

— Klan Nieba musi wiedzieć, że w tym lesie nie mieszkają już tylko oni — splunął Sosnowa Gwiazda, nie podzielając zdania swojego wojownika. Ten, niezadowolony z tego, strzepnął tylko ogonem nie mając odwagi na odpowiedź. Przywódca był przywódcą, a dodatkowo kotem o wiele większym i  silniejszym od niego. Był ponadto starszy. — Będziemy im to zaznaczać z każdą możliwą sposobnością.

Sosnowa Gwiazda dał znak, aby podążać dalej z patrolem. Usłyszał słowa aprobaty paru kotów, co bardzo mu się spodobało. Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, jakby przeczuwał powrót Klanu Nieba, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego zobaczył Sowi Cień wpatrującą się w tereny poza granicą. Zamiauczał na nią, aby wróciła na ziemię. Kotka szybko otrząsnęła się i dołączyła do reszty. Swój krok zrównała z krokiem przywódcy

— Przepraszam Sosnowa Gwiazdo — mruknęła, tłumacząc się. — Tam był Jastrzębi Krzyk. Dawno go nie widziałam.

— Aż tak dobrze pamiętasz tamten atak? — spojrzał łagodnie na członkinie swojego klanu, chociaż pysk Sosnowej Gwiazdy przecinała straszna, wielka blizna, która sprawiała wrażenie, że nie jest on zdolny do tak delikatnego zachowania.

— Tak. To było przerażające. Gdyby nie Jastrzębi Krzyk, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Jestem mu bardzo wdzięczna za ratunek. Był tylko uczniem, ale jako pierwszy rzucił się, aby mnie uratować. — Kiedy Sowi Cień była zaledwie kociakiem została zaatakowana przez jastrzębia. Obóz Klanu Nieba nie był osłonięty jak teraz, więc bawiące się młode na otwartym terenie było dla drapieżnika łatwym celem. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że może się to wydarzyć, jednakże Jastrzębi Krzyk zauważył ptaka i zdołał uratować obecną wojowniczkę Klanu Gromu przed śmiercią. Właśnie po tym wydarzeniu kocur uzyskał swoje imię. Chociaż można było powiedzieć to samo o Sowim Cieniu. Od tamtej pory nauczyła się skradać i czaić najlepiej ze wszystkich, przemykała jak cień między drzewami. Bezszelestnie jak sowa w trakcie lotu.

— Płomienna Gwiazda i ja też jesteśmy mu wdzięczni, ale pamiętaj, że już nie należysz do Klanu Nieba tylko do Klanu Gromu.

— Oczywiście Sosnowa Gwiazdo. To jest mój dom i jeśli będzie trzeba stanę do walki nawet na przeciw Jastrzębiemu Krzykowi — powiedziała i wycofała się, aby kroczyć z resztą wojowników. Przywódca zmrużył lekko oczy, oglądając się za nią. To nie tak, że nie wierzył w jej lojalność, po prostu chciał, aby jakikolwiek związek z sąsiednim klanem zupełnie zanikł. Według woli poprzedniej liderki.

Ciemnoszara wojowniczka pamiętała Płomienną Gwiazdę i to dzięki niej znalazła się w Klanie Gromu. Tak jak Sosnowa Gwiazda i wielu innych. Gdyby nie spotkał tej kotki o ognistym futrze wiele księżyców temu, prawdopodobnie nie miałby okazji, aby być członkiem tak wspaniałej społeczności, ani tym bardziej by jej przewodzić. Do tej pory nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrała byłego włóczęgę, takiego jak on, na swojego zastępcę zamiast kogoś, kto doświadczył już życia w klanie, jak dla przykładu jej synowie. Cokolwiek ją do tego nakłoniło — całym sobą wierzył, że wybrała dobrze.

Słońce minęło dawno środek nieba, gdy grupa dotarła ponownie do obozu. Po drodze minęli się z patrolem łowieckim, gdzie otrzymali krótki raport o stanie zwierzyny od Jasnego Nosa. Na razie nic nie zapowiadało, by klan przymierał głodem w najbliższym czasie i dzięki Srebrna Skórce za to. Wojownicy rozpierzchli się w swoje strony co uczynił i Sosnowa Gwiazda. Tamtego dnia miało odbyć się zebranie klanów, więc musiał nie tylko wypocząć, ale i wytypować koty, z którymi wyruszy. Podszedł do stosu zwierzyny, aby wybrać sobie coś w celu zaspokojenia głodu i zastanowieniu się kto dziś pójdzie na Zgromadzenie. Wybrał drozda i odszedł, aby spożyć go przy swoim legowisku, jak miał  w zwyczaju. Mógł stamtąd na spokojnie obserwować cały obóz. Część wojowników również zajmowała się jedzeniem, a inni spędzali czas na rozmowie. Do legowiska starszyzny, znajdującego się zaraz obok legowiska medyka, wbiegła Klonowa Łapa ze świeżym mchem. Zapewne wypełniała swój uczniowski obowiązek i wymieniała posłanie Białej Stopy. Wziął kęs martwej zwierzyny i przywołał ogonem swojego zastępcę.

Księżyc zaczął się wspinać po niebie, kiedy przed wejściem do obozu zbierała się grupka kotów.

— Tylko pamiętaj, żeby się zachowywać Klonowa Łapo. Musisz dobrze prezentować nasz klan jako jedyna uczennica.

— Nie jestem małym kociakiem Piaskowa Burzo! A prócz mnie jest jeszcze Paprociowa Łapa, zapomniałeś? Kto jeszcze idzie? — Terminatorka przebierała niecierpliwie łapami w miejscu, nie mogąc się doczekać aż wyjdzie. Jej mentor starał się zachować spokój przy niej, co nie było prostym zadaniem. Jak każdy uczeń zwykła ekscytować się na każde Zgromadzenie, jakby odbywało się raz na Srebrna Skórka wie ile w jej mniemaniu.

— Uspokój się! — syknął rudzielec, próbując pokazać, że potrafi sobie z nią radzić.

Sosnowa Gwiazda rozejrzał się po obozie. Z legowiska medyka wyszła Biały Strumień oraz Paprociowa Łapa.

— Opowiedz nam potem Paprociowa Łapo! — zawołały za nim Szarek i Orlik, wyłaniając główki zza wysokiej trawy. Zaraz za nimi pojawił się Jesionowe Futro, przybrany ojciec.

— Same sobie pójdziecie za jakiś czas! — Medyczka szturchnęła lekko terminatora, żeby był milszy, ale ten tylko cicho fuknął rozbawiony pod nosem. Kociaki zaczęły między sobą wymieniać nadzieje i przypuszczenia o tym wydarzeniu, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoim starszym kolegą.

Z legowiska starszyzny przydreptał Biała Stopa wraz z Sójczym Skrzydłem, który po niego poszedł. Rzucając jeszcze szybkie spojrzenie na zebrane koty, Sosnowa Gwiazda sprawdził, czy wszyscy są. Upewniając się, że tak jest, dał znak, aby ruszyli za nim. Wyszedł jako pierwszy, za nim Ciemna Sadzawka, Brzozowy Pysk i Piaskowa Burza. Pochód zamykał Czerwony Mak i Sójcze Skrzydło, a przed nimi szedł Biała Stopa, Brunatne Pióro, uczniowie oraz medyczka. Reszta miała zostać i pilnować obozu, a przede wszystkim kociąt. Sowi Cień przypadło to tamtego dnia rano. Sosnowa Gwiazda wolał nie ryzykować zbytniego spoufalania się jej z kotami Klanu Nieba.

Zwarta grupa kroczyła za swoim przywódcą. Co i raz było tylko słychać cichy szmer krótkich miauknięć oraz szelest trawy, ocierającej się o wojowników. Chwile zajęło nim wszyscy bezpiecznie przekroczyli most z upadłej wierzby, ale nikt nikogo nie poganiał, aby przypadkiem nie wpaść do zimnej wody. Nie było sensu, aby się spieszyć. Gdy ostatni kot trafił na drugi brzeg, ruszyli dalej. Trawa zaczynała srebrzeć w świetle księżyca sprawiając wrażenie jakby przemierzali pola Klanu Gwiazd. Wojownicy z przeszłości obserwowali ich uważnie tej nocy, jak za każdym razem. W końcu Zgromadzenie na tym polegało, by wszystkie koty spotkały się w jednym miejscu, nawet te stąpające tam gdzie Srebrna Skórka.

Wreszcie, po przedarciu się przez coraz większe zarośla, dotarli do małego zagajnika. To właśnie tutaj odbywały się Zgromadzenia. Sosnowa Gwiazda przystanął, dając znak ogonem, aby reszta zrobiła to  samo. Przez chwile stali w miejscu nasłuchując dla ostrożności. Do ich uszu dotarły ciche miauknięcia. Klan Nieba już tu był, więc bezpiecznie dołączyli do zebranych już kotów. Wszystkie błyszczące oczy zwróciły się w stronę nowo przybyłych i obie grupy powoli podeszły do siebie, jakby bojąc się tego, aby przywódcy nie dostrzegli ich przyjaznego nastawienia wobec siebie. Uczucie niepewności szybko minęło, gdy rozpoczęły się pierwsze przywitania i kocie zapachy zaczęły się ze sobą mieszać. Wojownicy zbijali się w grupki z wojownikami, uczniowie wesoło podbiegali do siebie w ekscytacji, a medycy jak zwykle skupili się w jednym miejscu.

Sosnowa Gwiazda chwile obserwował klany, a potem spojrzał w stronę drzewa, rosnącego na środku. Przy jego korzeniach, w cieniu, czaił się duży wojownik, łypiący złoty ślepiami. Machnął parę razy puszystym, czarnym ogonem. Jego, w większości, białe futro odcinało się na ciemnym tle. Przywódca Klanu Gromu ruszył w jego stronę, również patrząc bezpośrednio na niego. Konfrontując pewnie spojrzenie jego oczu, zbliżył się na długość lisa.

— Witaj  Ostowa Gwiazdo. — Lider Klanu Nieba wyprostował się do siadu, gdy usłyszał oschłe przywitanie.

— Witaj Sosnowa Gwiazdo. — Między dwojgiem wojowników nastąpiła cisza. Wzajemnie wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby zamiast na kły i pazury walczyli na to, który z nich okaże się wytrwalszy w spojrzeniu. Mierzyli się w swojej przywódczej wyższości. Jakim byli kontrastem swoich własnych klanów. Ich wrogość wobec siebie nie miała jakiegokolwiek odbicia wśród wojowników. Rudy kocur ostrożnie wykonał parę kroków w bok i powoli wyminął swojego rywala, wciąż obserwując nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie wąsów. Gdy wreszcie odwrócił od niego wzrok, wskoczył na pień drzewa i zaczął się wspinać na najbliższą, solidną gałąź. Zajął swoje miejsce i podniósł głowę. Srebrnej Skórki nie zasłaniała żadna chmura, więc Zgromadzenie na pewno mogło się odbyć. Duchy przodków świeciły jasno, mrugając w stronę obu zebranych klanów. Oni również byli podekscytowani spotkaniem.

— Koty wszystkich klanów! - miauknął głośno  Ostowa Gwiazda ze swojego miejsca na drzewie, zwracając na siebie uwagę wojowników w dole. Bywali tu już od tak długiego czasu, że wydeptali małą polankę, na której spokojnie mogli się rozsiąść. Wszyscy umilkli i usiedli tak, by widzieć przywódców oraz wysłuchać ich z uwagą. Niektóre koty wyglądały na lekko nerwowe, jakby coś przewidywały. Czyżby obawiali się konfliktu na Zgromadzeniu?

— Przemówię pierwszy w imieniu Klanu Nieba. — zaczął biało-czarny lider, nawet nie spoglądając na kota siedzącego po drugiej stronie pnia. Sosnowa Gwiazda nawet nie drgnął przyzwyczajony, że aby mówić pierwszym musiał jako pierwszy po prostu zacząć — Zwierzyna ma się dobrze, trening uczniów przebiega sprawnie jak zwykle i już za jakiś czas powitamy nowych wojowników. Na naszym terenie zwęszyliśmy włóczęgów, jednak zostali przegnani. Mamy nadzieje, że nie trafili za granicę Klanu Gromu. To wszystko. —  Ostowa Gwiazda nie kłopotał się grzecznościami. Koty Klanu Gromu na pewno wyczuły drwinę z małej ilości terminatorów oraz bezczelnemu wpędzeniu obcych na inne terytorium. Sosnowa Gwiazda poprzysiągł w myślach, że nim straci ostatnie z dziewięciu żyć odpłaci się rywalowi za każde jego wstrętne słowo.

— Klan Gromu również nie przymiera głodem. Mamy się bardzo dobrze. Niestety wbrew twoim nadziejom, włóczędzy przenieśli się na nasze terytorium, ale dla nas też nie stanowią problemu. — mruknął tak jakby wykazywał aż ignorancję wobec tej kwestii - Zamiast tego, natrafiliśmy na inny, poważniejszy problem. Klan Nieba chyba dalej nie zdaje sobie sprawy o naszym istnieniu, ponieważ  jeden z naszych patroli natrafił na zapach twoich wojowników,  Ostowa Gwiazdo. — Te słowa wywołały widoczne poruszenie nie tylko wśród oskarżonego klanu, ale i wśród kotów Klanu Gromu. Najwidoczniej nie wszyscy spodziewali się poruszenia tego tematu. Biały kocur obrzucił Sosnową Gwiazdę oburzonym spojrzeniem i zmarszczył pysk.

— Śmiesz twierdzić, że Klan Nieba, powstały dzięki Srebrnej Skórce, będzie się jej sprzeciwiał i naruszał granice? — splunął, machając gniewnie ogonem na lewo i prawo. Jego wojownicy donośnie zamiauczeli z aprobatą.

— Twoi wojownicy byli na naszym terenie i zbliżali się do niego stanowczo za blisko. Sam byłem tego świadkiem.

— Żaden z moich wojowników nie ośmieliłby się tego zrobić! Może to twoi zabłądzili w trakcie patrolu? Czy niektórzy z twoich wojowników nie należeli wcześniej do mojego klanu?

— To klan włóczęgów się panoszy! — wykrzyknęła Wroni Mróz, czarna wojowniczka o niebieskich oczach, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Brzozowy Pysk zawarczała w jej stronę, wyraźnie obrażona i dotknięta tymi słowami. Choć prawdopodobnie wszyscy jej pobratymcy również chcieliby rzucić się na tego, kto powiedział te słowa.

— Nasz klan żyje według kodeksu i prawa Srebrnej Skórki! — zawołała Brzozowy Pysk, odsłaniając zęby i pazury w stronę wojowniczki z Klanu Nieba — Nie myśl, że jesteśmy od was gorsi!

— Cisza! — warknął Sosnowa Gwiazda, strosząc ogon i sierść. — Trzymajcie się z dala od naszej granicy. To wszystko czego chcę. Jeśli zbliżycie choćby własne wąsy obiecuję, że stracicie nie tylko je, ale i pół pyska!

— Przerobie cię na wronią karmę Sosnowa Gwiazdo, jeśli tylko i ja spotkam cię na patrolu zbyt blisko naszej granicy! Nie będę walczył przed Srebrną Skórką tej nocy. Zgromadzenie uznaję za zakończone! —  Ostowa Gwiazda syknął w jego stronę i szybko zeskoczył w dół, a jego koty ostrożnie przemknęły wymijając najeżony Klan Gromu. Medycy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, ale posłusznie rozeszli się do swoich pobratymców. Sosnowa Gwiazda wciąż pozostał w tym samym miejscu, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Nim  Ostowa Gwiazda podążył za swoim klanem, posłał wyzywające spojrzenie w stronę rywala i szybko zniknął z pola widzenia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto mamy rozdział 3, czyli wszystko co dotychczasowo miałam. No cóż, teraz tylko czekać, aż pewnego dnia zbiore się do napisania kolejnego


End file.
